Saving Kate McGregor
by sez101
Summary: Growing up is never easy especially for Kate follow her journey from infant to Lieutenant
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry" Kate pleaded her green eyes begging for mercy as she took cover behind the sofa knowing it wouldn't stop the beating but would slow it down. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as she cowered in the corner waiting for the next hit.

"You should be, you worthless brat, after everything I have done for you and your mum this is how you repay me" her mum's boyfriend Roy moved the sofa now standing in front of her, bottle of alcohol in one hand, his other hand curled into a fist.

Kate hide her head in her hands, playing the game, but didn't cry, she never cried. It was a weakness that's what Roy said, crying was for babies, she wasn't a baby not anymore she was 7 years old a big girl, that's what her mum said. Babies cry big girls like you Katie they don't they stay strong.

Kate stayed crouched in the corner as his footsteps faded, she heard shouting in their bedroom but stayed huddled behind the sofa. Experience told her any minute he would storm out hitting anything in his way and go to the pub.

The door slammed, he torpedoed his way out the front door almost knocking it off its hinges. Kate scrambled, ignoring the pain in her tummy from where his blows had hit she ran to her mums bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding her blackened eye. Carefully Kate climbed on the bed next to her saying nothing as she sought protection in her mums arms

"I'm so sorry I got you into this Katie. He loves me I know he does" she whispered. "He wouldn't have asked me to move to across Australia if he didn't. He is just stressed at work, it'll get better you'll see Katie" she kissed Kate's hair lightly stroking her back. Kate just huddled closer wondering why they had left England for this. "Right now you better go to bed, you have school in the morning, new school, new friends, you'll love it" She stood up noticing Kate had fallen asleep, gently she lifted her up holding her close tucking her into bed. She sighed regretting moving to Cains from Perth, regretted leaving England sure the weather was better but she just didn't feel at home. Poor Kate she thought stroking her hair swapping schools at her age. Still this would be the last swap Roy was a keeper.

Carefully she laid out Kate's uniform for school the next day. Neatly ironed, second hand and 2 sizes too big, Marie sighed, hopefully the other kids wouldn't notice.

With one last look at Kate she returned to her bedroom to try to assemble some version of neat out of the broken furniture and split make up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate slept well not hearing Roy drunkenly return and the argument that ensued after, or the cries of her mother as once again she was beaten.

She woke the next morning, stretching her stomach and checking out the huge bruises that rested there. It was her own fault, she shouldn't have left dolly where Roy could find it or trip up over it. She dressed for school, then went to the kitchen, mum and Roy were still asleep so she got her own breakfast, she could reach the cereals but the milk was to high up in the fridge. Instead she sat on the floor eating them from the box. Lunch was out of the question the bread box was on the counter and she wasn't allowed to touch the knives.

Remembering the way to school was easy only 2 blocks from the house and on the way to the shops. Kate skipped to school swinging her book bag. Entering the school gates she hesitated everything looked so big and scary and she had no idea where to go. Taking a deep breath she walked forwards to one of the adults.

"Excuse me Miss I'm lost and don't know where my class is" Kate said

"Hello, I'm Mrs Bentley what's your name?" the older woman bent down to reassure the girl, taking in her oversized clothes and blonde uncombed hair.

"Kate McGreggor"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half" Kate said proudly

"I bet your in Miss Ketters class, come this way and we will find out" She held out her hand, Kate took it skipping happily alongside the teacher.

Arriving at the classroom Kate dropped back using Mrs Bentley as a buffer as she nervously surveyed her class. It was noted by both teachers,

"Hey Kate I'm Miss Ketters and this is your class, class this is Kate McGreggor she is joining us from England. Kate if you want to sit at the spare desk over there" Miss Ketters instructed. Kate let go of her hand escaping to her desk. There she unpacked her pencil case like she was taught in England then waited for further instruction. Other children were still arriving.

Next to her a girl sat down, Kate smiled at her trying to be friendly, the girl looked up and down and turned away whispering to the girl on the other side then giggling. Kate looked away hurt, it was clear the girls were talking about her.

Miss Ketters greeted the children and the lesson began Kate finding the work easy as it what they had done in school the year previous. At break she sat on the swings by herself swinging gently thinking of England, she missed her friends there, her dad, her grandparents. She wiped a tear away she wouldn't cry she wasn't a baby. Lunch she watched as the other children went and collected their packed lunches or queued up for hot food. Her stomach grumbled but she folded her arms across it telling it to shush. She didn't realise that the dinner lady was watching, part of her job was to ensure all her children went to lunch. She walked over to the tree Kate was under.

"Hey" she sat down on the grass next to her.

"Hello" Kate said playing with the grass next to her

"Why aren't you at lunch?" Mrs Thomas asked her,

"I'm not hungry" Kate lied, her stomach rumbling, she covered it quickly, grimacing as it hit her bruise. Mrs Thomas smiled slightly

"It sounds like you are, where is your lunch?"

"I forgot it" Kate admitted, looking down ashamed, she hated being poor

"That's ok, come on we have spare money for children who forgot there lunch, just bring extra tomorrow" Mrs Thomas said, Kate sighed knowing she would never get the money from Roy or her mother.

"It's ok Mrs" Kate pleaded, Mrs Thomas stopped wondering why it was a problem. "My mum will drop it by in a bit it's why I'm waiting outside" Kate lied. Mrs Thomas nodded standing up and brushing herself down making a note to watch Kate very closely.

Kate waited until she left to go help a child who had fallen over escaping to the library. Nobody but the librarian was there so she sat out of view behind the bookcase and began her homework. Hearing the bell for lesson she packed up her stuff running for class.

Arriving she was one of the first people back from break. Miss Ketters was waiting,

"Kate did you get lunch?" she asked having spoken with Mrs Thomas, Kate avoided looking into her eyes as she lied

"Yes Miss" Miss Ketters looked at her carefully knowing it was a lie but not calling her on it just yet. It wouldn't do to get her defensive.

"That's good, you know we are here to help you" She patted Kate on the shoulder before standing and teaching the class. Kate sat thinking her words hitting a note.

After school she ran home, Roy was working on his boat and her mum was out cleaning houses. Kate knew they wouldn't be back for a few hours. She was really hungry. Carefully she pulled up a chair to the side of the cupboard, climbing carefully up she could just reach the bread bin and the jam spread. Carefully she climbed down using her finger to spread the jam and then eating the sandwich. Hearing a noise she panicked, she wasn't supposed to get food out by herself she climbed back on the chair putting the jam away but Roy came in.

"What are you doing?" he demanded crossing the kitchen he yanked her up by her arm

"I was hungry I'm sorry" Kate apologised her legs swinging in the air.

"Sorry you are always sorry you never learn" he dropped her to the floor she landed on her knees, ducking his fist as it swung round, the next one didn't miss hitting her in the chest. She lay on the floor clutching her chest. It really hurt she tried to stand but couldn't. Instead she lay on the floor curled up trying to breath. Suddenly Roy was there.

"Oh God Katie I told you not to climb so high, you fell off and hurt yourself" he gently lifted her up. "That is what you're gonna tell them Katie you understand, if you don't they'll take you away from your mum and me, lock you up" he warned, Kate nodded weakly her breath raspy.

He lifted her up and placed her on the back seat before driving to hospital. Arriving he lifted her out, in reception the nurse behind the desk took one look at the child in his arms ushering them straight though. Kate was lowered onto the bed oxygen applied. Scared she let them as they shouted orders above her head. Then she began to feel better as a nurse sat next to her holding her hand and talking to her.

She got a pink cast applied to her arm, and a special thing to breathe in a few times a day to make a piece of plastic float. The medicine was yucky but it took the pain away and she got a week off school.

Roy was being really nice he brought her a new dolly and hadn't hit her or her mummy in over 3 weeks. School was ok, the girls were still mean making fun of her second hand clothes and the fact her mum cleaned there houses but Kate ignored them. It was fun to go and help on a Saturday morning, they'd pretend to live there and be Princesses.

It was half term holidays Kate woke to Roy shaking her awake.

"Hey there sweetie were going on a sailing trip just me you and your mum." Kate jumped up excitedly. She had always wanted to go on one of the boats like Roy worked on.

It was a beautiful day. Roy was in a good mood having been giving a bonus by his boss. The sea was calm and he started teaching Kate and Marie the basics of sailing. Then they played pirates, landing on an island and looking for buried treasure. It was the best day of Kate's life.

_No reviews now that's sad_


	3. Chapter 3

_2 review you both rock thank you so much_

Chapter 3

Going back to school was a disappointment, no longer would she wake up and either help her mum clean houses or go on the sail boat with Roy.

Roy had started drinking again and the arguments had started again, but he was still nice to Kate.

It was a Tuesday when he hit her again. She was late home from school having been in a fight with her bullies, her uniform was ripped and bloody. Roy went ballistic at her hitting her head, she went down to the floor as he grabbed the rolling pin striking her with it again and again. Kate cried out but to no avail. Roy finally threw the rolling pin to the floor and stormed over. Slowly Kate uncurled her aching body crawling to her room.

Once there she climbed onto her bed wiping away any tears that fell before falling into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Roy was there waking her up, making her go to school giving her breakfast and packing her lunch. Reminding her not to fall down the stairs again and if she told anyone differently he would kill her mum, he walked her to school. Frightened Kate did as she was told.

Arriving at school she practically ran from his grip into the playground. The bell rang so she went straight to class. Wincing slightly as she sat down she prepared for class.

Miss Ketters entered surveying the class noticing Kate's wince as she sat down. She ignored it as she began teaching English watching as Kate switched from right to left handed after trying to grip the pencil. Watching from the staff room at break she watched Kate carefully sharing her concerns with the other teachers. Kate went and sat on the swings but sitting down like that hut her tummy so instead she lay on the grass looking up at the sky. After break was PE, Kate groaned at the thought of getting unchanged, and then running laps. She knew her PE kit was at school so couldn't 'forget it'. Slowly she made her way to the changing room where Miss Ketters was supervising the girls getting changed.

She watched as Kate turned her back to everyone choosing to change in the corner. She saw the darkening bruises across her torso and legs and her concern grew. Knowing she was safe for the rest of the day and that she would need to discuss it with the Principal she let it go for now but continued to observe.

Running was a nightmare for Kate, her stomach and legs hurt, her lungs burnt and every step jarred her arm, she felt dizzy and her head really hurt. Finally she could take no more and fell to her knees.

Miss Ketters was there instantly.

"Kate are you ok?" She asked carefully helping her to sit down, kneeling next to her. Kate nodded taking a deep breath.

"Yes Miss" Kate lied still feeling really sick and dizzy. She tried to stand but the dizziness got worse. Sensing something was wrong Miss Ketters helped her to her feet,

"Let's go to the office" she decided, in the office she sat Kate in the waiting area explaining the problem to the head teacher before calling Kate into the office.

"Hello Kate I'm the principal Mrs Payne" She greeted her as Kate took a seat opposite next to Miss Ketters.

"Hello Mrs Payne, am I in trouble?" Kate asked fearfully, only knowing you went to the principal's office for being bad. Both teachers exchanged a look, Mrs Payne indicating for Miss Ketters to take the lead.

"Kate when you were getting changed I noticed some bruising, and it's not the first time I've seen bruises on you" she paused waiting for the reaction. Kate looked down at the floor

"I fell down the stairs at home I wasn't looking" Kate said instantly, Miss Ketters looked puzzled her eyes frowning slightly as she recalled Kate lived in a bungalow in the poorer end of town.

"Did someone hurt you? Was it Roy?" She asked watching as Kate's eyes flashed up and her mouth opened with shock before she remembered the threat against her mum, he had hurt her once he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"No" She lied her eyes dropping down to rest on her lap

"Kate if someone hurt you we can protect, but you need to tell us who it was" Miss Ketters tried pleading with Kate to tell the truth.

"Nobody hurt me I fell" Kate insisted. Both teachers sighed knowing they weren't going to get anywhere but both making mental notes to watch her carefully and get in touch with child services.

"Ok Kate you can go now but remember we are here if you want to tell us anything" Kate stood up leaving the office quickly using the benefit of the quiet changing room to change without anyone seeing her bruises.

Arriving home she noticed a strange car outside her house. Puzzled she headed inside. Nobody was home yet so she did her homework. The doorbell went but she ignored it she wasn't allowed to open the doors for anyone.

"Kate open the door it's the police" they said banging the door, scared Kate hid in her room. She hadn't been bad so why were they coming to take her away?

Then it went quiet, then shouting then the door burst open. Roy stormed in

"Kate where are you?" he bellowed. Kate opened her cupboard door making her way into the corridor.

"What did you say?" he asked grabbing her roughly

"Nothing I said I fell down the stairs" Kate replied defensively.

"Then why are the police outside asking where you are girl?" he yelled, "You tell them I hit you"

"No"

"You show anyone your bruises"

"My teacher saw I think" Kate said dreading the punishment. Roy dropped her.

"that's ok I know you didn't mean to show anyone, guess what tomorrow you don't have to go to school you can come fishing with me instead sound like fun?" Kate nodded remembering all the fun of playing pirates, fishing and being Captain. "Good girl"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Kate heard more arguing between Roy and her mum. The next thing she knew Roy was in her room telling her to get dressed.

Kate did so quickly noticing it was really early the sun hadn't even risen! They drove to the port, and boarded the boat. Roy ushering her on quickly telling her to stay below deck, Kate did sitting in the galley area until they were out of the harbour. In the open seas she felt free standing on the deck the wind blowing her hair, it was the best feeling in the world. Entering the wheel house she heard the radio talking. Roy wasn't there but Kate remembered how to work it she lifted it off its rest.

"Hello" she spoke nothing happened, she looked at it remembering to press the button down.

"Hello" she repeated

"Hello is that Kate McGregor?" the voice asked, Kate nodded before remembering that they couldn't see her.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked

"Were the Navy, Kate is Roy Taggert there too?" the voice asked

"Uh huh we are going sailing"

"Wow that sounds like fun, Kate can you see some numbers on a screen, it's called the radar."

"Yeah" Kate said lifting herself onto the chair looking at the screen like Roy had taught her to

"Good can you read out the numbers for us" the voice asked

"Yes I'm not a baby" Kate replied looking at the number "471, 565, 987" she read slowly.

"Great and which direction are you heading?" it asked Kate looked again at the screen and the compass

"NW" Kate recited

"Brilliant, Kate we have your mum Marie on shore she is worried Roy is going to hurt you can you be a brave girl and hide somewhere on the boat for us?" Kate let the radio go, she knew the best place to hide. She climbed in the life raft pretend she was a stowaway and Roy was the evil pirate. The boat stopped Roy began shouting for her sounding really mad. Kate stayed hidden until he found her dragging her out of the life raft.

"You brat you led the police to me, they're going to arrest me now take me and your mum away unless the evidence disappears" Kate didn't understand what he was saying but knew he was dragging her to the edge of the boat. Kate held onto him as much as she could but he shook her off. She landed into the water with a splash kicking her legs are hard as she could she fought to stay afloat her clothes dragging her down, the boat began to drive away. She screamed begging him to come back promising to be good or to be better.

She began sinking, struggling to surface, when from nowhere someone was next to her holding her above the water.

"It's okay relax, I got you" he said, Kate relaxed into his grip, confused where he came from, until the huge ship pulled into view. "Lift your arms up" he ordered Kate did slipping under the water a little. He attached a harness to her. "Ok take us up" he yelled to the ship. They were heaved out of the water flying through the air. Arriving on deck a man was waiting with blankets there were lots of people gathered round. Suddenly someone lifted her out of the crowd

"Give her some space, X get the boarding party ready." The man carrying her ordered taking her inside the warm cabin. They were joined in the ward room by a woman who smile reassuringly

"Hey there Kate, I'm the on board medic you can call me Kirsty, this is my CO, err commanding officer" she added with a stage whisper "He is the boss, but you can call him Steve" Kate nodded fearfully wrapping the blanket tightly around herself. "I need to take a quick look at you make sure you're not hurt is that ok?" she asked, Kate shook her head not wanting anyone to see the bruises last time it had got her into trouble.

"I don't want to" she muttered hiding slightly under the blanket

"You don't have to nobody is going to make you, but we saw what Roy did, and we are going to make sure he doesn't hurt you or your mum again" Steve promised

"He said he would kill her if I told" Kate told them peeking out from under her blanket

"He won't be allowed to, he won't hurt anyone anymore" Kirsty swore.

"I'm cold" Kate moaned.

"Let's get you change, Sir if you'll excuse us, and can you get someone to bring in some dry clothes" Kirsty asked politely. Steve stood up and left quickly. Kirsty began the long process of cataloguing bruises and injuries whilst getting Kate warm and dry. After they went for a hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen, before heading up to the steer, whilst Kirsty reported quietly Kate's injuries to Steve Kate amused herself with the binoculars.

Kirsty left and tried to take Kate with her but Kate begged to stay and Steve let her choosing to teach her about the sea.

"So if that way is port and that way starboard and we need to head east to port we should go…." Steve trailed off

"That way" Kate pointed, enjoying the view from his knee it was really high up.

"Well done, you should be Captain here try it" Steve said placing his hat onto her head. Kate giggled with delight, peeking out from under it.

"Sir I caught these 2 fighting in the galley" A man reported followed sheepishly by 2 bloody men. Kate feeling more confident now she was Captain jumped from Steve's knee

"That's not very nice" she told them sternly waggling her finger

"No ma'am" they both replied straightening up.

"You should both say sorry to each other, then kiss and make up" Kate ordered remembering what her mum always told her. Both men looked pleadingly at the Captain who laughed with the rest of the crew.

"Ma'am isn't there another way we can be punished?" the younger of the lads asked. Kate thought about it.

"Uh huh, you have to clean the all the toilets with your toothbrush" she stuck her tongue out thinking how icky that was. Both men nodded relieved

"Yes ma'am" they agreed

"Dismissed" Steve ordered hiding his grin, "I think we have a future officer in our ranks" he noted admitting to himself that the punishments were creative and hopefully effective.

Arriving in port the police were waiting with Marie. Kate ran off the ship into her mums arms, Kirsty and Steve just behind her both expected to give statements to the police.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long interview Kate and her mum got to go home, the whole way Kate was being hugged by her mum.

"I tried to fight him Katie I did but he beat me, said he was gonna kill you it was the only way. Hide the evidence in the ocean. When I woke up you were gone, I thought I had lost you" she wept.

At home things went back to normal for a time as Kate turned 8 years old. Money was tighter but the alcohol bill had dropped. Kate even made a friend a boy called Billy, together they went on pirate adventures and sailed the high seas. She started swimming lessons free at school spurred on by her near drowning experience she soon topped the class.

Soon her mum got another boyfriend, Derek who brought along 2 daughters. They took over Kate's room and she was relegated to sleeping on the sofa being the youngest. She didn't like Derek or his daughters Claire and Fiona both were older than her and made her do their chores or they'd hit her or pinch her. Sometimes, even when she did their chores they would still be mean, always bruising where nobody would see. Kate also started getting all their old clothes, Claire got it new, Fiona second hand and Kate third hand. Derek was also mean he didn't hit her like Roy did but called her mean names and always made her do work around the house or ignored her. Kate tried to avoid him as much as she could. Sometime mummy got mad and hit Kate but only when she was bad or noisy

Still school was going better now she had a friend and he didn't hit her or get drunk and her grades were high Miss Ketters was really proud and said she was really clever. Kate began working harder and harder happy someone was taking an interest in her.

It was one evening when the argument started and Derek left the house leaving Claire and Fiona behind, nobody knew where he had gone or why. Marie began struggling with 4 mouths to feed and only 1 income. She became aggressive and nothing Kate did was good enough compared to her 2 'sisters'. Kate began working harder at school trying to become better than them to regain her mother's love. Then one day Derek came back there was an argument. Kate heard shouting, lots of shouting; she didn't have a room to hide in anymore so sat behind the sofa.

Needing the toilet she snuck out trying to avoid the argument. Marie stormed out seeing Kate she made a beeline for her

"You it's always you" She yelled "Roy got arrested because of you and Derek left because of you" frustrated Marie swung to get Kate out of the way hitting her around the head. Kate went down hard instantly falling unconscious, remorseful Marie lifted her up placing her on the sofa.

"Goodbye sweetie, please don't hate me" she whispered kissing her gently on the head before packing a bag and leaving with Derek, Claire and Fiona writing a note to explain it all to Kate.

When Kate woke up the house was quiet. Her head hurt a lot and felt funny. Standing the room span so she down really quickly, suddenly from nowhere she vomited all over the floor. Wiping her mouth she checked to make sure nobody had woken up. The house remained silent, quietly as she could she cleaned it up hoping Derek wouldn't notice the slight stain now on the carpet. She checked the house noticing everyone had already gone out, hoping she wasn't late she hurried to get ready.

Getting dressed in her school uniform she skipped breakfast feeling too ill to eat. Going to the front door she found a note addressed to her with some money behind it.

_Kate_

_I'm sorry baby, Derek said it was him or you, one day you'll understand he makes me happy._

_Just go to school like normal sweetie anyone asks I'm around just feeling ill. There is some money in the tin for groceries_

_Goodbye_

_Mummy_

Walking to school was hard taking twice as long it felt like she was walking on a marshmallow or a ship as the ground kept moving.

In school she didn't bother finding Billy or playing before school instead sat on her desk resting her head down, the coolness of the desk helped her head feel better. Suddenly another wave of nausea came over her. She bolted from her desk pushing past Miss Ketters who was just entering the classroom, making it to the toilet just in time to throw up again. Miss Ketters was right behind her pulling her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Kate are you feeling ok?" she asked, Kate shook her head too tired to lie. The movement sent her dizzy and made her vomit which made her dizziness worse. Half collapsing Miss Ketters helped her onto the floor.

"My head hurts" Kate moaned trying to stand up but failing.

"Kate have you banged your head recently?" Miss Ketters asked trying to keep the panic from her voice as she gently manoeuvred the drowsy girl out of the toilet stall lying her on the floor of the toilet with her jacket supporting her head. Kate nodded.

"Kate I'll be right back" Miss Ketters said placing her in the recovery position running to the door. Some grade 4 children stood outside talking

"Jonathon, Samantha, run to the office tell them we need an ambulance" they both looked at her blankly. "NOW RUN" she ordered watching as they sped to the office. Reassured help was on the way she returned to the toilet. Kate was still lying on the floor, where she had left her.

"Kate can you hear me?" Miss Ketters asked kneeling next to her

"Yes Miss" Kate replied as the secretary and head teacher ran in alerted by the students.

"What happened?" Mrs Payne asked kneeling on the other side of Kate.

"She came into class this morning then bolted out, vomited twice, became drowsy, dizzy and half collapsed. I asked if anywhere hurt she said her head" Miss Ketters reported her exterior calm

"Ok, Miss Daniels please go to the office to wait from the ambulance and grab Kate's folder try to contact her mum and see if Mrs Thomas is on break, tell her to go take Miss Ketters class or inform Mr Kincaid he will be taking both classes. " Mrs Payne ordered taking charge of the situation.

"Kate how you doing?" Miss Ketters asked wondering if the ambulance was deliberately being slow, it seemed to be taking hours.

"I didn't mean to be bad" Kate mumbled becoming increasingly confused, "I tried to be good and quiet"

"Kate did someone hurt you?" Miss Ketters asked remembering the last time she had bruises

Kate stubbornly remained silent to scared to speak instead gripping the note tightly in her fist. A few tears escaped which Miss Ketters wiped away.

"It's going to be ok Kate," she promised, "Did you hit your head?" she questioned,

"Uh huh" Kate replied closing her eyes

"Did you go to sleep after?"

"Yeah" Kate said mumbling as she went to sleep again. Miss Ketters shared a panicked look with Mrs Payne

"Come on Kate stay awake for us" Miss Ketters begged reluctantly Kate opened her eyes just in time to see the paramedics arrive. Miss Ketters and Mrs Payne stood up to let them through, they began assessing her.

"What can you tell us about her?"

"This is Kate McGreggor, she is 8 years old, came in this morning and was sick twice, also acted dizzy and complained her head hurt, she had been acting drowsy. She said she has banged her head recently." Miss Ketters reported

"Ok any allergies, medical conditions?"

"She broke her arm last year and almost drowned, she was abused by her mum's boyfriend but he is in jail" Mrs Payne recalled.

"Right, Kate can your hear me, my name is David this is Maggie" the paramedic said shaking her shoulder. The other one attached a blood pressure cuff and a sats monitor taking her temperature.

"Yeah" Kate replied opening her eyes, blinking at the light.

"Keep them open, I'm going to shine a bright light in it" David said, flicking the light between her eyes. Kate fought the light but he held her eyes open.

"Sluggish on the right" he reported to his colleague both of the sharing a look knowing it was bad news, indicating internal head trauma.

"Obs are normal, I'll go get the trolley," Maggie decided as David popped some oxygen on Kate and continued to assess her noticing weakness on the right side in her hands and her feet and sluggish reflexes. Next he put in IV access and started running IV fluids and some analgesia.

Maggie came back with the trolley a neck collar and head immobilisers

"OK Kate we need to keep your head really still ok" David explained, then quickly they rolled her onto the spinal board.

"Right is anyone coming with us, and have the parents been called?" Maggie asked on the way out,

"I tried ringing Maria Kate's mum but nobody is answering" Miss Daniels reported having re-joined them

"Ok Miss Ketters go with her I'll take your class for today" Mrs Payne decided. They wheeled Kate out all the students in the classes they passed watched mesmerised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the ambulance Maggie drove putting on the sirens the whole way. Arriving a team was waiting, deciding to skip the assessment and get her in the scanner. Miss Ketters paced anxiously outside,

Finally they whisked her out back into the ED. Miss Ketters following but being made to wait outside. After what seemed like an age a doctor came out.

"Hello are you with Kate McGregor?" he asked, Miss Ketters nodded.

"I'm her teacher we are trying to find her mother" She told him, searching his face for news good or bad.

"We think she has run off, we found this in Kate's pocket" he showed her the note, Miss Ketters heart sank as she thought of the pain that she must have felt. "She has a subdural haematoma, a bruise on her brain which is bleeding out at the moment we are preparing for surgery it will take a few hours but the outcome is good. As for the situation with her mother we have rang the police and child services. They should be here shortly"

"Do you think… I mean she has been abused before…" Miss Ketters trailed off, hoping she was wrong.

"There is some signs of long term abuse, broken arm, fractured ribs, bruising all to areas where nobody would see and the head injury is consistent with a beating, if you follow me there is a waiting area" Miss Ketters did using the phone to ring the school and tell them how serious it was.

It was 5 long hours before a different doctor came out

"The operation went well, some people experience headaches, shakiness, memory loss even fits, but Kate doesn't seem to be suffering any of that

"Thank God, can I see her?" Miss Ketters asked the doctor, who nodded

She entered inside to see Kate sitting up her head out of the collar. She was still on oxygen and hooked up to lots of machines. She was sat talking to a nurse, cuddling a teddy bear whose head was bandaged just like Kate's.

"Miss Ketters look what I got given its new and I can keep it" she said excitedly feeling much better now her head didn't hurt as much.

"Wow" Miss Ketters said admiring the bear her heart breaking that she was so excited over a new toy something which hadn't been owned before.

"And this is Lauren and she is a nurse" Kate introduced, "this is my teacher Miss Ketters"

"Hello" They greeted each other, the police entered escorted by a woman Miss Ketters assumed was from social services

"Kate this is the police they have some questions for you. It's very important that you are honest" Miss Ketters said

"I promise" Kate said

"Ok I'm Detective Rapheal this is my partner Detective Kooks, and this is Wendy from social service, you've met her before. We need to know what happened how did you hurt your head?"

"I tried to be good I really did" Kate began hugging her teddy tightly "I did chores and was quiet, Derek left and mummy got angry, she was shouting a lot. Then he came back and there was more shouting. Then mummy got angry, she hitted me really hard then she left" Kate said scared they were going to be angry at her.

"Does your mummy hit you a lot?" the police man asked her

"only sometimes when I'm really bad, was I bad again?" Kate asked fearfully "the police come and take you away when you've been bad" she told them gripping her bear really tightly, "Please don't lock me up I'll be good" she said doing the maths.

"Nobody is going to lock you up" Detective Kooks reassured her sitting next to her on the bed hoping Kate would feel more reassured if it was a woman doing the talking. "The doctor said you have a lot of bruises, did you mum give them to you"

"Some of them, sometimes it was Claire and Fiona,"

"And who are they?" Detective Kooks asked writing the names down

"Derek's daughters he wants me to call them my sisters but I don't like them there mean" Kate said

"It's ok Kate, do you know where they went?"

"They were fighting, a lot really loudly." Kate told them trying to remember. "But I didn't hear where they were going" she admitted again feeling like she had failed.

"That's ok you're doing really well" Detective Kooks reassured her, "When did they leave?"

"Dunno mummy hitted me and when I woke up they were gone" Kate said getting upset.

"Ok we are going to try to find her you've been ever so brave but I think you need to rest now" Detective Kooks said watching as the nurse adjusted her IV line and tucked her into bed. Kate almost instantly went to sleep. Outside her room they all gathered in one of the meeting rooms

"She can't go back to her mother" Miss Ketters said, the other adults nodded, it was twice now that physical abuse had taken place and neglect.

"We visited the home, her bed is on the sofa, there are no photos with her in no real acknowledgement she lives there at all. Plus leaving her with a severe head injury is unacceptable."

"So we try find any other relatives she has, if not care" Wendy the social worker decided.

"That might not be so easy" Miss Ketters interjected, everyone looked over to her "Kate was born in England she only moved over last year from Perth we don't have records for that school let alone the one in England. The school has no record of any family other than her mother."

"I'll get in touch with a colleague in England, do we know where in England?" Wendy asked making a note of it

"No but Kate might when she wakes up"

"Or Marie when we catch her" Detective Kooks said firmly confident they would find her sooner or later they'd use a credit card or get a job.

"Doctor, how long will Kate be in hospital for?" Wendy asked

"It depends I would think 2 weeks minimum" the doctor said flicking though his notes.

"OK that gives me plenty of time to find a foster family. Sounds like she needs one that's very nurturing and preferably has no other kids," Wendy sighed it was a good job she had 2 weeks to find it as it would be a hard fit. Like most kids she end up in a foster home with lots of other kids who would beat and bully her, get taught that was the only thing in life, turn to drugs and prostitution and end up dying early. Wendy groaned she hated this part of the job, still there was always hope the right family was out there somewhere.

The next day she was back, Kate remembered vaguely where she had lived in England, London but not an address just that it was cold all the time. Wendy spent time playing with her finding out Kate loved the sea and swimming. She filed it under useful information for the foster family.

Reviewing the folders of foster families she came up with 3 possibilities. The first had 2 children of their own both younger, they'd fostered 5 children before and currently had 2 boys with them. The second was an old pro, she had taken dozens of children over the years normally between the ages of 5-10 and kept them until they were 14. She currently had 5 children with her and room for 2 more. The last was an older couple both retired, they had 2 kids of their own both in their 30's and wanted some more they were to old too adopt so instead decided to foster. They wanted a younger child under the age of 10 but over 5, any gender, the man was a retired Navy engineer the woman a school teacher. It sounded perfect, they'd been having trouble finding the right child as most children under 10 came with siblings, or were to energetic for the couple but Wendy figured this might just be a perfect fit.

Ringing the couple they agreed to meet her at the hospital to meet Kate in an hour. Wendy drove straight there so she could talk to Kate first.

Kate was sitting in the play room still holding the teddy she was given watching the other children play. Wendy went over sitting next to her.

"Hey Kate" she greeted grabbing a ball out of the nearby chest

"Hello Miss" Kate replied

"Kate I have some people coming and if you like them when the doctors say so you can go home with them" Wendy began

"What about mummy?"

"We don't know where she is, and we don't want you to go back there on your own"

"What if they don't like me?" Kate asked shyly now hiding behind her teddy

"That's why they're coming to meet you but I think they will love you. You know Simon worked in the Navy on big boats" Wendy added watching as Kate's eyes lit up

"Really that's so cool can I draw them a picture before they come?" she asked eagerly

"I think that's a great idea" Wendy said encouraged by her enthusiasm.

It was 30 minutes later when a nurse came and told her that Simon and Natalie were outside. Wendy stood up taking Kate by the hand leading her to the meeting room. Natalie and Simon sat talking quietly both looking eager but nervous.

"Kate McGregor meet Simon and Natalie Norton." Wendy said leading her to the chair next to them

"Hello" Kate said shyly sitting on the chair placing the teddy on her lap.

"Hello there Kate my name is Simon this is my wife Natalie, how you feeling?" Simon asked keeping his voice low and calm.

"I'm ok, Wendy says you were in the Navy?" Kate asked her little eyes shining with excitement, sensing an opportunity Simon took it

"That's right, I sailed on huge boats, with big guns, all over the world have you ever been on a boat?"

"Yeah, a really big one, with the Navy and I got to be Captain and wear the hat and give orders and sit in the Captain's chair" Kate bragged.

"Wow, you must be a good sailor, Natalie and I have our own boat, not quite as big as the Navy one but we like it"

"Can I see it?" Kate asked really excited

"Sure soon as your well enough, we also have our own swimming pool do you like swimming?" Natalie asked

"Really your own pool wow you must be really rich!" Kate said amazed,

"We do alright" Natalie said with a smile.

"Do you have any other children?" Kate asked

"We sure do but there a lot older than you have kids of their own now. Steve is in the Navy too his is married to Elise and they have 2 kids, Susan is married to Ian and they just have the 1 girl."

"Are they nice?" Kate asked remembering Claire and Fiona

"Very nice and really excited about meeting you that's if you think you'd want to live with us" Natalie said

"Can Thomas come too?" Kate asked hugging her teddy tightly, the adults shared a concerned look

"Who is Thomas?" Wendy asked checking Kate's folder for brothers

"My teddy" Kate said to everyone's relief.

"Of course he can" Natalie told her

"Ok, do you want to see the drawing I made?"

"We would love to" Simon said, taking her offered hand.

Kate led them to the playroom, and to where she had left her drawing.

"That's me and Thomas and that's the Navy ship that rescued me and that's Steve the Captain but I'm wearing his hat." Kate said pointing at the relevant people

"Wow you're really good at drawing," Natalie praised watching as Kate blushed. "When you come home we will have to put this on our fridge so everyone can see it"

"You really think it's good?" Kate asked, they both nodded watching as her face lit up in a smile. "I can draw more"

"That would be great, so the doctor says you can come home with us tomorrow. So we will pick you up then is that ok?" Kate nodded scratching her bandage.

They left in love with the girl, going to tell their family about the new arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day came the nurse took the bandage down on Kate's head removing the stitches doing the same to Thomas. Then the nurse helped her with a bath cleaning the blood and dye out of the remaining hair. Carefully the nurse brushed her hair to hide the bald spot. The social worker had brought some of Kate's things from her house in. They were 2 sizes too big and dirty but it was better than a hospital gown.

Finally Simon and Natalie came back

"Are you ready Kate?" Simon asked, Kate nodded jumping down off the bed.

"Look I got my bandage removed so did Thomas" Kate told them

"Wow it looks lots better. Come on we have a really busy day" Natalie said excited. Kate looked confused at them "You'll see come on"

They went to the car. Kate climbed into the back seat

"You feel up to a trip?" Simon asked

"Where we going?" Kate asked bouncing with excitement

"Well we need to pick up some supplies to decorate your new bedroom" Natalie told her watching her carefully Kate's face lit up

"I get to decide?" Kate asked amazed, they both nodded. "Wow really"

"Really really really" Simon joked

"Can it be blue like the sea?" Kate asked, they both nodded relieved blue was quite a pretty colour.

Arriving at the DIY store Kate jumped out the car. They picked a trolley with Kate riding on it to the paint section. Kate picked a few different colours of blue, and a few stickers to go around the middle. They also got a navy ship night light, light blue sheets with fish on them and a blue fluffy rug.

Back home Kate took a nap in the lounge whilst Simon and Natalie prepared the room. Waking up Kate came to help covering herself in more paint than the walls. Natalie took photos enjoying having a young spirit in the house. When they were finished they left the room to dry. Natalie and Kate started going through her belongings.

"This is dolly" Kate took out a Barbie with no hair and only one leg holding it like it was the most precious thing ever

"She is lovely" Natalie said making a note to go buy some new toys, preferably with all their body parts.

"I found her when I was helping mummy with her cleaning" Kate said proudly.

"Wow," that's pretty cool "Would you like do some painting" Kate nodded.

They painted until the walls were dry then stuck the sticks of fish onto the walls, after it looked amazing.

The next day they went and brought Kate a new wardrobe their hearts breaking at the fact she had never been shopping for new clothes before having always had second hand throw me downs.

Sunday they invited the family over to meet Kate, she put on her new dress that she had chosen and Natalie tied her hair up with ribbons another novelty for Kate. The first to arrive was Susan with Ian and Theo. Next was Steve and his wife. To Kate's delight she recognised Steve from the boat.

"Captain" she saluted like he had taught her to, Steve shocked at seeing her paused before he came to his senses with a nudge from Simon

"Sailor at ease" he ordered bending down "How you doing Kate?" he asked bending down

"Good Sir, I started swimming lessons like you told me"

"I hope your trying hard" Steve said still acting serious

"Yes Sir"

"Good why don't you go show Theo, Jake and Emily your toys" Steve suggested, Kate nodded and all the kids ran off.

"Something you want to explain son?" Simon asked wondering how Steve knew his new foster child.

"We had a call from NAVCOM about a child abduction told us to be on the lookout. We spotted the boat and steamed towards it. Before we got there we saw Kate being thrown roughly overboard, I sent Tank in he pulled her out. She was so skinny, bruises everywhere, our medic fixed her up took her on a tour. I made her Captain she was brilliant dad dishing out orders a natural sailor." He said smiling. "What happened did her step dad get out?"

"No we got told it was her mother, hit her so hard she had to have brain surgery" Simon replied his anger showing, "She didn't even take her to a hospital just packed her bags and left."

"Well if Kate needs mentoring I'd love too. My kids both have no interest in the Navy, they only joined sea scouts because their friends did"

"I'd appreciate that" Simon said sincerely.

Kate fitted in well in the household, she kept everything tidy and loved both her own company and that of others she flourished in a nurturing environment always wanting to be perfect so they wouldn't give her away. No matter how many times they reassured her they wouldn't Kate always had that residual fear inside.

Working hard at school, swimming, karate to impress them though they insisted they were proud of her no matter what Kate never really believed them. Every weekend in the summer they went out on the boat with either Simon or Steve learning navigation or survival as well as the laws of the sea. They let her play pirates and they played Navy, Kate was always in charge. At 12 she joined the Naval cadets and absolutely loved it as it was like playing Navy for real soon progressing up the ranks.

When it came to college it was no surprise Kate wanted to go to the University of New South Wales and join the Navy. Her cadet leader and Steve as Captain of a Frigate both wrote references. So it was no surprise when she got in.

All the way through University Kate strived to be better than everyone else as she had done her whole life. She resisted the party nights, and the traps that university life sent. She started with a head start having already sailed and been in the cadets but that wasn't enough. They were the best Australia had to offer. She wanted to make her parents proud and prove to her mum she was better than her.

Others in her classes resented her but Kate ignored them her whole life there had been bullies she had never been one for popularity instead sticking to one or two close friends. She gained the nickname princess perfect which was fine by her as that is what she strived for.

It was late, her friend Megan had dragged her out for drinks at the local bar in between training sessions that they were on during a mid-semester break but was currently lip locked with a guy in the corner. Kate scowled at them again Megan was her lift home.

"Hey you look as fed up as I feel" A voice next to her spoke, Kate looked at him, brown soft hair, brown tan and a smile to die for. She smiled at him

"My lift home is otherwise engaged" Kate pointed to the corner

"Same my mate curtains seems to be with your mate" Mike pointed at the same couple

"Why do you call him curtains?" Kate asked

"Look at his hair" Kate did seeing a middle parting and hair that hung either side of his forehead like curtains, she giggled

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, Kate nodded, "Names Mike"

"I'm Kate," she shook his hand, and went with him to the bar where he brought her drink.

The music was loud and the room sweaty, crowded and hot.

"Let's get some air" Kate yelled they went outside sitting on the beach. They spent the whole night just talking, then watched the sun rise.

"I better go or I'll be late" Kate said noticing the time, Mike nodded,

"I'll meet you tonight here" he swore,

Kate left on a bubble. She felt as if she could do anything, tell Mike everything, not that she had. But they both loved sailing, snorkelling, and the water. They had made a date to go canoeing to an Island and snorkel of it, as it was Saturday Kate didn't have classes it was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They spent the whole day with each other snorkelling in the warm waters kayaking back at sunset. That evening Mike took Kate to his hotel room. The next morning they ate breakfast on the beach before going on a hike to a waterfall. For Kate it was perfect she was sure she had found the love of her life. Every night that week they spent together with Kate sometimes sneaking off Mike dropping her off at the Naval College each morning.

"Mike I think I'm falling in love with you" Kate admitted.

"Kate I think I am in love with you" Mike said right back leaning in for a kiss.

Sunday came and the bombshell was dropped. Mike came back from a phone call. His manner was cold and off

"Mike?" Kate asked wondering why he looked so glum.

"Your instructor for the next week is ill they've called me in" Mike said glumly, "If we see each other we will be breaking fraternization rules" he pulled away from Kate

"I love you Mike Flynn, more than anyone else I have ever met and I can wait 4 weeks to resume our relationship. Graduation meet me 8pm on the beach" Kate said giving him a goodbye kiss. 4 weeks wasn't that long away she told herself knowing it would be the most agonising 4 weeks of her life.

Throwing herself in her work became her salvation she began beating everyone at everything. Mike became Sir and pushed her harder than the other cadets. He wanted her to be the best to be better than the others and yes part of him was pissed that she had done this to him.

It was a Tuesday, water survival training in the sea. The water was freezing with the currents coming from Antarctica. It didn't deter them after all in the Navy you might have to survive these conditions. The whole class jumped in, the swim was 10 miles, they got half way when suddenly one of the people up front screamed,

"Jelly fish" he went down with the instructors rushing to help him. Kate as one of the ones in the front felt the burning pain before she felt it. Like a million daggers crossing her chest. Knowing there were jellyfish behind her she swam forwards with a few others the stings getting more frequent. One of the girls went underwater Kate swam over holding her head above the water paddling for 2 as she desperately waved for help. An aid boat came over dragging them both in. Mike grabbed Kate wrapping her in a towel.

"You did good" He commented having seen her save the girls life. Kate nodded exhausted and hurting and really cold.

"Thanks Mike, I miss you" she whispered seeing nobody near.

"I miss you too Kate I never knew I could miss someone this much" he whispered back, starting to pour some water over the worst of her stings, even pulling a whole stinger off her leg.

They pulled up to shore. The recruits were helped off given warm blankets and hot chocolate and pain killers, before being told to have warm showers and change. Kate left having one last look at Mike. 2 more weeks she told herself.

Mike watched her leave admiring her body. He felt a hand on his back.

"You like her" a male voice said. Mike spun around

"No I don't" he denied though both he and his fellow instructor knew it was a lie.

"Just watch out for recruits like her. They lure officers in sleep with them all for a good report to get up the ladder. It's happened to us all"

"Kate isn't like that" Mike defended

"Did she give you the let's wait until graduation" he paused guessing from the look on Mikes' face she had "They all do that, trust me stay away"

Mike walked away the words echoing in his mind as much as he tried to ignore them they just wouldn't quit.

Graduation came and Kate spent ages making sure everything was perfect, Simon, Natalie and Steve were coming and Mike would also be there.

Marching out was the best thing Kate had ever done. She had done it, she was now a Navy Officer.

"And the cadet receiving the Navy Sword is Kate McGregor" the officer in charge announced. Kate stood stunned sure she had dreamed but had never even thought it would go to her. A midshipman behind her gave her a small push propelling her forwards.

"Thank you" Kate said at the podium, noticing she was expected to make a speech. "Thank you mum and dad" she looked directly at Natalie and Simon, and my big brother for saving me, and helping me reach my dreams" she took the trophy walking back to the line of her shipmates. Who admired it and congratulated her.

Afterwards she went out to eat with her family although she desperately wanted to invite Mike she couldn't not with Captain Steve and retired Admiral Simon it practically spelt court martial, after she left them at the home walking to the beach. She was early so paced about a bit before sitting in the sand and waiting. The sun set and the night grew cold Kate wrapped her jacket around her tightly but still waited her heart sinking. Even as the traffic died down and the party crowd came and went to the bar Kate stubbornly waited, maybe he was just running late. Her clock read 0200, she knew he wasn't going to come but still she waited, and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

From the road there was a shout, she turned hopefully to see Natalie there. Natalie ran down to the beach

"Kate we were so worried" she said hugging her tightly, noticing she was freezing

"Mum he didn't show" Kate sobbed, "I waited for him and he didn't show" Natalie hugged her even tighter wishing there was something she could do to ease the pain. She escorted Kate to the car using the car phone she rang everyone to tell her Kate was safe.

Arriving home she ordered Kate to take a warm shower and get into her PJ's. Then reassured Steve, Simon and Ian she was going to be ok and not to kill anyone.

Next she made hot chocolate with marshmallows and lots of timtams. Taking them up to Kate's room she waited. Kate came out her hair still wet and un-brushed her eyes red and swollen with tears.

"I thought he loved me" she sobbed folding into her mum's embrace.

Natalie spent the rest of the night comforting Kate glad she had a week's leave before sea posting they'd need it to repair Kate's broken heart.

Mike sat at home watching the clock. The words echoing in his head 'she is just using you' at graduation she had barely looked in his direction no eye contact nothing. She had gotten what she wanted the Navy sword he slammed his fist down angrily he hated being used.

Midshipman Kate McGregor stepped foot onto her fist Navy boat as an officer saluting, the HMAS Tobruk. She worked hard earning the respect of fellow officers her duties steadily being increased. She went on 3 tours over 2 years with them before transferring as an Acting Sub-Lieutenant onto the HMAS Sydney again she worked hard as they went on a peacekeeping mission in the Solomon islands, for a whole year keeping a clear head under pressure and demonstrating clear leadership. Next she worked in NAVCOM learning more behind the scenes watching and observing, as a sub lieutenant keeping a cool head in lots of highly charged situations. She even ran training courses off HMAS Watson she knew she was rumoured as a hard task master but she demanded no mistakes off herself and the same off others. Plus in the Navy a 1 degrees baring made a huge difference. It was because of that Lieutentant Kate McGregor found herself on the HMAS Anzac heading into a war zone Iraq.

The first month was peaceful all the action was on the land. Kate formed part of the boarding party going on regular raids of boats to ensure they weren't carrying guns or boats into or out of sIraq.

It was a regular day Kate was ordered to survey boats in and out of the harbour. She noticed one behaving oddly

"Sir, I think we have a problem"

"Sub Lieutenant?" her CO questioned.

"It looks like a fishing vessel but it's just waiting out of the harbour, but the fishing grounds are the other way" Kate explained her gut instinct screaming

"We will board it see what is going on it'll be good practice."

Kate went across with 8 others from the ship.

They isolated the crew when suddenly from below deck a gun shot fired hitting the Lieutenant in charge. Kate took charge

"Dodger, Loops, Freddo get him check the ship again properly this time, Swain over here, Bomber, Diggs keep your eye on them " Kate ordered placing pressure on the wound

"Anzac this is McGregor I need medics to be ready returning with 1 casualty and 4 crew, leaving a steaming party of 2" Kate said down her radio signalling the boat to come back around. The crew were tied up and transferred with the Lieutenant. Kate sent them forward going below deck to see what was taking Dodger, Loops and Freddo so long going below deck she saw Loops on the floor hands above his head and shouting in English and Arabic. Gun drawn she went in Freddo had a gun to his head, his attacker had his back to her. Dodger was lying bleeding Kate pushed her advantage knowing she had only one choice. Aiming she pulled the trigger with one shot to the head. The attacker went down dead.

"Loops, see to Dodger, Freddo are you ok?" she asked,

"Yes Ma'am"

"Right you get Dodger above board, Freddo with me let's see what was so important to protect" They searched the boat finding a whole hoard of weapons. Kate radioed the ship

"Sir we found a whole hoard of weapons down here recommend sending a party to secure them" Kate told him

"What we looking at?"

"A few P-90s, grenade launchers and rocket launchers, Sir"

"Good catch well done,"

"We also have one hostile KIA and one injured have a medic on standby we will need a body bag"

"Sending a RHIB over"

Kate and Freddo waited below deck hearing people come down they aimed their guns ready lowering them when they saw they were friendly.

"Maccer, Gunner, take the weapons above." The Lieutenant ordered. Kate began securing the weapon grinning at her nickname Maccer it could have been worse she was just glad she had lost the nickname Princess perfect.

Arriving back on ship they were all called to the CO's office. He wanted to know why 2 people on the boarding team had been shot. Kate told him the situation from her point of view the others doing the same afterwards he was silent for a minute

"Sounds like you all did a bang up job in a difficult situation, especially you Maccer, well done" Kate nodded trying to hide her smile. For once in her life she was fitting in making a difference, and she never wanted that feeling to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few weeks was manic as the war really began. They were providing sea support of land based operations, firing shells onto the main land.

Kate was busy identifying targets with the joint command and setting co-ordinates.

They finished the tour after, most of the crew were transferred Kate included. Having conversed with Simon and Steve she applied for a smaller ship. It would give her experience running a ship perfect for the career path upwards.

"Kate I found you the perfect ship, a 6 month tour then it's being decommissioned." Her brother Steve said, working at NAVCOM, "Captain can be difficult but serving under him will get you a lot of respect."

"Thank you Sir" Kate said

"Sis" Commander Steve Marshall replied

"Thank you bro" Kate repeated rolling her eyes

"One problem it sails out of Cains so you will be under my command I have cleared it with the brass but we have to keep it professional"

"Yes Sir, what is the ships name?" Kate enquired

"The Hamersley"

2 weeks later Kate with the crisp pressed uniform strolled up to the boat. It looked so small compared with her other ships she had served on with only 22 crew members. She was so nervous, only 6 months she promised herself worriedly. On big ship she could be anonymous, blend in with the crowd working hard and not having to worry about fitting in. On a small ship it was a totally different game, if her own mother couldn't stand her what chance did she have with total strangers?

Walking on the ship with her sea bag she automatically went to see the Captain. He was on the bridge alone looking out over the water.

"Mike" she whispered her heart throbbing as it remembered the pain he had caused her all those years ago. He was her first love and if she was honest only no man since had managed to measure up.

"Kate McGregor" Mike smiled he had regretted that night ever since. Kate flinched at the smile why was he acting like nothing was wrong did he truly not care. "You're my new XO?" Mike guessed

"Yes Sir" Kate replied relying on formal protocol to get through this encounter.

"Good lets go to my office and we will run through your duties before the crew get here" he said touching her shoulder, Kate flinched and pulled away. In her eyes he had lost that right.

They went to Mikes office discussing duties and crew an uncomfortable tension lying between them.

After the meeting Kate familiarised herself with the ship, before greeting the crew that were boarding noticing the old hands and new obvious new faces.

It wasn't long before they were underway, spotting there first FFV.

She watched her boarding party carefully looking for any weakness of nerves. Spider was one.

Arriving on the FFV to her horror the smell and the waves got to her. Never in her life had she been sea sick before but the nerves on seeing Mike, eating that chocolate bar instead of a meal, the smell of the trocus and the waves made her vomit repeatedly. Outside she remained cool while internally cursing, Mike would be watching she didn't want him to think she wasn't cut out for this. Still the boarding was routine much to Kate's relief.

Back on the Hamersley she dressed for dinner checking in on the CO. He told her they didn't dress for dinner again making her feel stupid then mentioned she should talk to Nav. He smiled fondly Kate felt a wave of jealously remembering a time he smiled like that at her.

"Kate I'm sorry for what it is worth" he told her sadly.

"It's not worth a lot Sir but I'm sure we can keep professional" Kate replied not wanting to tell him she waited all night for him.

"I'm sure" Mike said happy thinking they had reached some kind of agreement. Kate left going to the room she shared with Nav. Climbing on the top bunk her sea sickness grew worse and worse. Running to the toilet and puking she knew she would have to swap bunks. Smiling she was glad she had seniority.

Giving permission to take down the engine was easy they were towing and she did have the ship.

A medical emergency with an engine down Kate cursed still there had been no way to predict it. Mike was angry Kate thought unjustly, was it their past relationship clouding him. Then she heard him get bollocked by Steve and understood the consequences. She would be better she would show him.

On bright Island she took charge organising everyone, the situation was serious, she cursed herself for the wasted time but kept calm in these situation leadership was needed more than anything. They got her on the boat her condition still grave.

Next they had to search for the FFV, Kate spent most her time sitting next to the girl hating herself, if only she hadn't said yes to the engine they could have got there quicker. Suddenly she stopped breathing, even as they started CPR they both knew she was dead. Kate prayed hard harder than she had ever prayed with each compression but to no avail.

She stood on the front of the boat, arms folding looking out to sea trying to find peace. Mike came over, she stood there for about an hour, before she remembered she needed to go to watch.

Identifying the body was a first standing there as the face was revealed Kate focused on anything but her. Ursula stumbled right into Mike, Kate found it a little convenient Mike didn't.

The next patrol she got told to drive the ship. It reminded her more of a speed boat neatly skimming across the waves. Movements were quick and direct unlike the heavier boats where moments were slow and heavy.

Nav checked her charting, it was wrong off by 1 degrees. Kate kicked herself remembering the lectures she had given, even 1 degrees could send you miles off course. As the ship hit something she checked her charts no way had she navigated into a reef. Relieved the depth and chart was correct but she knew it had lost her some respect proven as she headed to the galley and they were joking about a woman driver.

Complaining to Mike he didn't deny it. Calling her Kate she stopped that he had lost that right a long time ago. Then to watch Dr Morel flirt with Mike hurt, she was jealous so very jealous.

Investigating the buoy Kate got a bad vibe that hadn't been there earlier. She followed orders aware Mike would get the fall.

On the RHIB Kate's instincts grew, Swain emerged panicked and Kate knew she was right hauling him in then getting a good grip on ET she ordered them out.

On the small boat Kate began hatching a plan to get names. Telling him that his brother was dead he raised his fist, Kate reacted on training remembering the promise she made herself nobody would hit her again. She disarmed him, cuffing him and his colleague. Giving him time she then made her move it worked with only a small lie about a brother she didn't have. Whatever worked she wouldn't lose any sleep. After with a big score in her belt she went back to the Hamersley.

The next few missions went the same with positive results, although the methods weren't always official. Kate tried to keep her distance from Mike but found it hard seeing what a caring and respected officer he was, so warm and open all the qualities she had first fell in love with. When Ursula Morel came on board Kate hid her tears hiding under her professional mask. She would be professional even if it killed her and it was killing her watching them flirt around the ship wherever she looked.

That night Kate's nightmares started again, if Nikki heard her she didn't say anything. Storming off the boat she planned to go to the gym and beat the hell out of something. She also visited her mum, Natalie, both her and Simon were aging a lot. She swore her to silence before pouring out her heart. Natalie comforted her telling her Mike would come around if it was meant to be or he wouldn't either way she reassured Kate he was missing out. After Kate felt a lot better her heart lighter. Now if only they could get that shark fin mother ship it would be perfect.

She walked to deck glad another mission had gone well. They had the shark fin boat and although she felt bad for the fishermen she was glad for the sharks. Strolling up she came upon ecowarrior fight with the seaman she jumped in. A fist to the face knocked her to the deck, suddenly she was 7 years old and Roy was standing above her fist raised. She froze she couldn't get up and couldn't move or breath or anything just waiting for the next hit. Then Mike was there gently holding her head

"You ok X?" he asked she snapped out of it smiling then wincing as the movement hurt her eye.

"Yeah" Kate said, standing up and leaving she needed to go to her quarters to deal with the emotions she felt. On the foreign fishing vessels she had time to try to come to turns with what had happened but when the fight happened she stood frozen. That night the nightmares were back and worse than ever. Nikki coming back off watch woke her frightened. Kate jerked awake her eyes terrified. Seeing Nikki she relaxed before swearing her to silence. For Nikki seeing the normally cold almost inhuman XO this vulnerable was scary and she swore she wouldn't tell although offered a friendly ear if Kate ever wanted to talk. Kate knew she would never want to talk about her childhood. Even Natalie and Simon only knew what was in the folder, not even Mike knew anything about it. She was just so ashamed she had let it happen to her. She should have been stronger, better, easier to look after something.

Leaving the boat at port she booked a self-defence class. They came at her she froze and went down. Again she told them angry at herself she used the anger to fuel her self-defence. This time she took them both down. Happy with herself she then practiced techniques. Promising herself that was the last time she froze she left.

Back on the boat she threw herself into the work, the nightmares didn't go but faded slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a Tuesday they were 3 days into a 4 day patrol when RO came up to the bridge,

"Call for XO its NAVCOM says it's urgent" he reported, everyone looked at Kate,

"It's not for me?" Mike checked

"Nope they said X" RO replied. Kate walked down to the com centre.

"Hello Sir?" She asked nervously, her gut said this wasn't good news. RO sat in the chair next to her trying not to listen in

"Kate its Steve, its mum, she had a stroke this morning it's not looking good. I know you're on patrol and as much as I want to I can't order you home but I thought you would want to know." He said. Kate choked back tears

"Can I speak to her?" she asked,

"She is right here I'm putting the phone next to her ear now."

"Mum, I love you, please hold on mum, don't die" She begged,

"We gotta go now Katie, I'll send a car to meet you when you dock, stay strong"

The phone went dead. Kate dropped it running the short distance to her cabin and bursting into tears. She stayed there 10 minutes before washing her eyes hiding the traces of tears before returning to the bridge.

"Everything ok X?" Mike asked her pale face giving her away but he was also curious as to why NAVCOM was asking to speak with her.

"It's fine Sir" Kate lied.

She took the watch, every 5 minutes checking the clock, they'd be in port tomorrow. Hopefully Natalie would be ok, she had to be ok.

After the longest day in history they docked. Kate was the first off into the waiting car, if anyone found it strange they didn't have time to comment as she was gone as soon as the gangplank hit the dock. Although not formal procedure Kate didn't care they could discipline her later.

She got to the hospital, Steve was outside he hurried her in. Arriving at the room, the lights were dim; everyone sat round Simon holding one hand Susan holding the other. Susan stood to make room for Kate.

"Mum I'm here," Kate said her voice trembling. Natalie didn't respond her breathing stopping. Kate watched her chest waiting for it to rise again but it didn't.

"She was waiting for you she held on until her family was together" Susan whispered leaning on her brother Steve. Simon burst into tears Kate crossed the room hugging him and holding him upright.

"She was my everything" he cried.

After a while the nurse came in with a doctor, confirming she had indeed gone. The family left going home.

Kate stayed there 3 days while the Hamersley was on leave before returning to the ship. Steve and Susan promised to look after Simon.

Arriving on deck Mike asked to speak with her alone.

"X I've never had a problem with your work but you took off the ship like dogs were chasing you I want to know what is wrong?" he demanded, Kate took a deep breath knowing he needed to know but the words wouldn't come as if saying it out loud made it more real

"My mum died" she whispered, "not my real mum but the closest thing I ever had to one"

"Kate I'm so sorry, I wish I had known, do you need some time off?"

"I'm fine Sir, are we done?" Kate asked knowing she was being rude but needing space. Mike nodded, he knew Kate knew when emotionally stressed she needed room. Getting herself together she went back on duty performing her duties as normal. If Mike hadn't known something was wrong he would have never questioned it.

Back on shore Kate attended the funeral, before going on a family sailing trip to scatter Natalie's ashes across the ocean. Returning home she found a letter pinned to her door She opened it,

_Kate I lost a lot of time because of you well now I'm claiming it back. I've started with your mother it's amazing what drugs do. Next is your father and then I am coming for you unless you pay me $100,000 to compensate me_

_The choice is yours I'm watching you_

Horrified Kate dropped the note, locking the door. Taking a few minutes peeking through the peep hole she gathered herself together. First thing to do was to ring the police, Kate grabbed the phone jumping as it rang.

"Hello Kate McGregor" Kate answered slightly jittery

"Long time no speak Kate" the voice sent shivers down her spine and brought back unwanted memories.

"Roy"

"That's right sweetie, you ring the police and I will kill everyone you ever loved, Simon, Steve, even Mike" Kate gasped in shock wondering how he knew

"Yes I know all about Mike even found your photo stashed away"

"How?" Kate managed to spit out sitting down on the floor in shock

"You really think a lock is going to stop me getting what I want, by the way I left you a surprise in your bedroom."

Roy hung up. Kate stood on shaky legs she walked to the kitchen picking up a kitchen knife then she began checking her home for intruders room by room. Arriving at the bedroom she kicked open the door. Lying on her bed was a box slowly she approached it her hands shaking.

Opening it she cried out in shock. All the photos she had of her with Mike were cut up into small pieces, underneath sat a doll with a remarkable likeness to her in a Navy Uniform that was torn. Its hands were tied and most disturbingly its head sat separately to her body.

Understanding the message Kate closed the lid on the box; storing it under her bed she checked all her locks ensuring that they were all secure.

Feeling slightly safer she began trying to think of a way out of this mess. $100,000 was a lot of money. If she sold her house she would just have enough, if she thought it would keep Roy away she'd put it on the market then and there but Kate knew Roy better than that. Knew he would never truly leave her alone even with the money.

She couldn't kill him, she couldn't give him what he wanted, she could ignore him but she knew he would hurt others to get to her he had done it before he had killed her mother. Although the coroner said it was stroke Kate knew it wasn't she was sure it was Roy who had killed her and she knew she would never prove it. She couldn't run away he would find her it didn't matter where she went he would track her down. She was trapped in a nightmare.

The phone rang again in the other room. Kate ignored it too scared to pick it up positive it would be Roy. The machine picked up

"X, we have a sail notice 3 hours" Mike's voice requested, Kate dived for the phone

"Hello Sir" she answered

"X, everything ok?" Mike questioned wondering why she had let the machine get it.

"Yes Sir" Kate lied, "Everything is fine 3 hours sea notice I'll be there in 1" she promised

"Ok X see you then" Mike hung up, Kate started packing and preparing, watering plants, putting out a load of washing, ringing Simon to let him know The phone rang again. She picked it up figuring it would be Mike.

"Hey Kate" her heart sunk

"Roy"

"Safe sailing" the phone went dead. Kate finished packing locking her house up safely. She took a taxi to the ship. Stepping on board she breathed a deep sigh of relief she was safe for the moment. She arrived at her bunk. The sheet was slightly messed up, with shaking hands she lifted it up. Underneath was another doll, again the similarity struck her. This time the doll looked like its whole body apart from the face had been in a fire. The Navy uniform was singed.

Shaking she hide the doll down the side of the bed. Only then seeing the note that came with the doll

_Anytime anyplace your mine_

She read the note again and again before ripping it into little bits and throwing them in the bin. Her mobile rang, an unknown number. She knew as she picked it up it would be him.

"Hello"

"Get my note did we"

"How did you know?"

"Sweetie I know everything about you" Roy mocked. Kate hung up thoroughly shaken. He had breached the safety of the ship how she didn't know and she couldn't find out it could have been any time in the last 5 days she had been away. Another question came to mind how had he know she had found it. He was watching her! Startled she left her room going to the one person on board she could trust to help and not gossip, RO. He was where she expected in the Comm centre.

"RO I need a favour off the books" she asked,

"It's not illegal is it?" RO asked Kate smiled slightly

"No, and this has to be kept between me and you, promise" Kate said getting desperate

"Are you sure it's not illegal?" RO checked

"I'm sure" Kate replied

"Then I won't tell anyone" RO promised

"Thank you, I think that somebody has planted a camera in my quarters is there some way to detect it and make it look like I haven't told you"

"Who?" RO asked "It's a serious breech in regulations to spy on Navy officers." RO argued assuming it was another petty joke the crew had played on her.

"I know RO, but I need it gone I will deal with who put it there later ok?" RO studied her carefully

"I will find the camera but I really think that you should report this" RO lectured.

"I need to sort this out myself." Kate replied firmly the last thing she wanted was Mike to find out or even worse Steve.

"I'll sweep your room and as a precaution the rest of the ship and I won't tell anyone why" RO promised, Kate thanked him leaving walking outside into the fresh air to clear her head.

RO searched the ship for cameras and bugs finding 3 cameras and 5 bugs. Disturbed he reported back to the X.

"I found 3 cameras, one in your bedroom above your bunk, another in the bathroom the last in officers' mess. Bugs were found in your quarters, the officers' quarters, the bridge, the galley and the officers mess. I removed them all but this is a serious breach of relegations" RO said uneasily knowing he could be punished for failure to report this

"I know, and I will deal with it myself thanks RO" Kate told him firmly wanting him to back off. RO got the message he left her alone on the deck. She jumped as her phone rang

"Hello"

"Kate did you not like my cameras I wanted to watch you sleep, eat, shower but you have ruined that and will have to be punished. Now I'm not a mean man shall I kill RO, Simon or Mike I will let you choose?"

"Please don't" Kate begged, "Kill me instead"

"Don't worry sweetie I will but not yet I want to see you suffer first. Since RO found them I guess he will die first" the phone hung up. In shock Kate dropped her phone it clanked on the deck. She ran downstairs to find RO he was sitting at his computer

"X is everything ok?" he asked wondering at her strange behaviour

"Yes stay here don't move" Kate ordered. RO nodded slightly surprised, Kate began searching the boat she had 2 hours before they set sail she had to protect RO. The ship was empty so she watched the gangplank from the bridge greeting crew and issuing orders. RO would be fine she assured herself she just had to find Roy and stop him before anyone else got hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mike came on board with instructions from NAVCOM, drugs were being smuggled in and they had a lead on the drug boat. There orders were to take it down.

They set sail, RO was fine although getting frustrated with Kate's hovering.

Leaving port Kate felt free Roy couldn't bother her here on the ocean. Swain came over

"X is everything ok?" he asked

"Yes Swain" Kate answered

"I found your phone it was ringing so I answered it. Someone told me he was alive for now but the clock was ticking" Swain repeated watching as Kate paled. She snatched the phone off him placing it in her pocket

"Thanks Swain"

"X if someone is blackmailing you I might be able to help" he offered confident that is what was going on.

"I can handle it Swain" Kate answered trying to shake him off

"Really ma'am often people think they can handle things but it's only when they spiral further and further into it that they get help and by then it's too late." Swain predicted. Kate stared at him for a long time

"If I tell anyone he will kill someone I love" Kate told him cryptically. "I know he would he has done it before"

Before they could dive into more details they were asked to report to the bridge. Kate practically ran anything to escape Swain.

They had spotted the boat Mike ordered a boarding party. Kate picked it Buffer, Chefo, ET, Spider and RO deliberately leaving Swain out and taking RO to keep a close eye on him.

Swain was glaring at her he knew why she had chosen to leave him behind but he was determined to help her even if she didn't want help.

As the boarding party left the boat Swain snuck into the comm centre glad RO was on the boat. He had written down the number the phone calls were coming from, emailing a police buddy the number he asked him to find out who the phone belonged to and where they were.

The answer came back faster than he expected and the news wasn't good. The signal was coming from the same co-ordinates as the suspected drug boat!

Panicked Swain ran upstairs to the bridge

"Sir you have to call them back" he begged the whole bridge looked at him with curiosity

"Swain we have the drug boat, there about to board, and the boat doesn't suspect a thing."

"You're wrong Sir it's a trap" Swain predicted.

"I need more than that"

"There is Sir" Swain walked to a more private part of the bridge to explain knowing X was going to kill him, Mike and Nicky followed. "XO has been receiving threatening calls from someone called Roy, he says he will kill everyone she loves. He is on that boat I got his cell tracked"

"Roy did you say Roy?" Nicky questioned

"Yes do you know him?" Swain replied

"No but X has nightmares, she cries out sometimes no Roy" Nicky explained, both men glared at her "I tried talking to her she just about jumped down my throat" Both men were slightly placated by this as both had faced Kate when she was in her stubborn mood.

"Kate's mum died recently" Mike revealed, rubbing his head in frustration wishing she had talked to him about this. He reached for the radio his decision made he needed to talk to Kate before sending a boarding party over.

"Sir we are going in" Kate relayed, they watched as the team inserted.

"Swain, Nav, prepare another boarding party" Mike ordered his eyes fixed on the boat

"XO come in" Mike radioed

"X here deck is clear were going below" Kate reported indicating Buffer to take the lead going in the front and that Spider, Chefo and ET should go in the other entrance.

"Belay that X wait there on deck" Mike ordered.

"Sir" Kate radioed back the surprise evident in her voice. Suddenly screaming started below deck. "Sir something is happening" Kate said they could hear the screaming through the radio. "We have to go in" She told them

"Be very cautious, we think it's a trap" Mike warned.

"Yes Sir we have a go" Kate told her team. Buffer went first opening the door slowly then bursting in. the room was empty, Kate moved to the next door it was open just a smudge. She opened the door with her gun.

Roy was stood in front of her is gun drawn but it wasn't pointed at her no it was pointed at a woman's head resting on her temple.

"Now Kate any more steps and she dies"

"Lets her go" Kate replied keeping her gun trained, behind her she felt RO and buffer get into position

"Now that's no fun, don't you recognise her Kate" Roy mocked. Kate stared at the woman she did look familiar. Then it came to her

"Mum?"

"Katie?" The woman looked near tears. Kate laughed, as RO and Buffer watched confused their guns firmly trained on Roy

"She is your hostage?" Kate replied, "My mum, seriously, kill her I beg you please" Kate invited. Roy's finger tightened around the trigger

"I think your bluffing you loved your mum Marie" he judged

"I'm really not. She left me to die alone" Kate told him her expression stone. Before anyone could react Roy pulled his gun off Marie and aimed a RO firing a round into his shoulder. Buffer took aim but Marie was back in front as a shield before he could squeeze a shot off.

"I owed him that," Roy claimed. "You are going to take him out or I will shoot him again" Roy threatened indicating Buffer

"Go Buffer" Kate ordered well aware that he would do it.

"I'm not leaving you alone here Ma'am not with him" Buffer stated firmly

"Then RO dies" Kate said firmly, "Go Buffer" Reluctantly Buffer holstered his gun bending down lifting up RO and exiting the room

"It's just the 3 of us now Roy just like old times" Kate said lightly her hands shaking.

"Lower your weapon" Roy insisted

"Not going to happen," Kate replied firmly, "What's the plan here Roy? You kill me you kill her, the Navy is outside just waiting, you shoot us both dead they'll kill you straight away"

"Sweetie I don't want to kill you not yet, as for her she is already dead to me, the slut, now drop your gun"

"No" Kate replied, Roy moved to a cupboard taking Marie with him, opening to door Kate saw a large quantity of explosives set up and ready to blow. "As you said I'm dead anyway, but your crew isn't drop your gun" he ordered. Kate considered her options before relinquishing her weapon carefully placing it on the floor.

"Good girl" Roy commented, "Now I don't need this bitch" he pushed her forwards she fell into Kate. "Tie her up take off her jacket her boots and her socks" he instructed Marie tossing her some rope "Tightly like I taught you" Kate let herself be tied up seeing no other option.

"Good you always were an obedient one"

"Let me go please" Marie begged "You have her she is the one you want" she shot Kate a look. Roy laughed.

"Most mothers would beg for their daughters lives but not you Marie, you never cared. I'm going to let you go to send the Navy a message."

"Thank you" Marie cried,

"Tell them to get off my boat or I blow everyone to hell, they have 5 minutes" Roy said Marie got up from the floor. Roy laughed

"And just so they understand" he said, he pressed the trigger a bullet flew out of the gun embedding itself in her shoulder she cried out "Leave now or next it will be your heart"

Marie left, as the door opened Kate saw blue and knew Navy personal was outside the door.

"So what you blow up the ship and we both die that's the big plan" Kate mocked

"Nope" Roy lifted her up by the hair. Kate struggled fruitlessly. "I'm coming out" he said kicking the door open pushing Kate through first his gun resting between her shoulder blades. Buffer, ET, Charge and Nav stood guns drawn. Marie was nowhere to be seen Kate guessed she was topside with Chefo and Swain.

"I suggest you leave" Roy began

"Not without X" Buffer replied, Roy smiled

"Kate sweetie tell them why they should leave"

"There's a bomb with enough TNT to blow up the ship. Roy has a dead man switch" Kate told them trying to think of a way out of the mess.

"That's right so you have a choice leave and live or stay and die" Roy laughed he was enjoying this

"Go guys I'll be ok plus it's not like we have a lot of choice" Kate promised gesturing with her hands tied in front of her, reluctantly they left. They heard the RHIBs leave Roy laughed again his plan had worked perfectly.

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roy pushed Kate into the wheelhouse setting course for land. He was aware of the Hamersley following he expected it. Nearing land he launched the motor boat attached to the back of the boat. He forced Kate to get in and they powered away from the boat as an explosion rocked the water. The boat was gone.

"By the time they work out you weren't in that explosion it won't matter"

"You had this planned from the beginning" Kate guessed "You gave NAVCOM the drug dealer tip"

"I knew you would be in the boarding party, the Hamersley is the only boat that's close. I knew they would have to leave if they thought the bomb would detonate. I knew you would stay" Roy moored the boat forcing Kate out before pulling it out of view. Waiting until he was distracted Kate despite her tied hands managed to throw her Navy cap to the floor and scuffed up the sand, as they started walking she tried to make her tracks as obvious as possible whilst hiding the fact she was doing so from Roy. As she climbed through the forest her feet became cut and sore as she tried but failed to select soft bits of the ground to walk on.

After what seemed like forever to Kate they arrived at a cabin. Entering Roy immediately secured her to the kitchen chair tying her feet and her arms to it firmly. Kate fought her restraints but to no avail. She was stuck well and truly

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ever since you locked me up I've dreamt of this and what I would do but now the choices are overwhelming" Roy gloated gathering together some items from around the house, the fire poker, a few kitchen knives, a screwdriver were all added to the pile.

"You could let me go don't you think you have had enough revenge? You killed my mum, shot my birth mother and my friend RO," Kate argued

"That my dear was nothing compared to what I will do to you." Roy threatened surveying the instruments with gree

"I think I will start with my hands" he decided sighing. Turning faster than she expected he punched landing just below her right cheek. His ring caught her skin causing it to rip open. Kate cried out in shock and pain. His left fist was already swinging this time hitting her chin, again her skin ripped open against her teeth. She could feel her lip swelling and tasted blood in her mouth. She spat it out.

His fists continued to reign down now focusing more on her body her arms, stomach and legs. Finally he stopped out of breath

"That was fun sweetie don't you think" Roy said wiping the blood off his hands with a towel. "I'm pretty thirsty right now" he went to the small kitchen area pulling out a beer. Kate watched through her one un-swollen eye

Kate just hoped the Hamersley arrived soon, until then she would continue to look for a way to escape. She wasn't going to die like this. He wasn't going to win.

Roy looked over his toys deciding what to use next. The poker sat teasing him. He glanced at the fireplace. It needed wood

"I'll be back in a minute sweetie don't go anywhere" he teased opening the door.

Kate saw her chance to escape she needed to get untied first. An axe sliced through wood outside. Kate leaned back on her chair causing it to topple. It splintered freeing her left arm. She ignored the large wooden splinter digging in her left side to free herself grabbing the kitchen knife off the side. Listening carefully to the axe sounds she could tell he was out back so used the front door stealthily making her way to the jungle. Her whole body ached but the adrenaline was rushing through her body causing her to run faster than she imagined. From behind she could here twigs snapping and bush rustling and knew Roy was right behind.

The beach was there in the jungle opening in all its golden glory. Kate stumbled onto the soft sand scouring the water line for signs of the Hamersley. It was there a distance spec on the horizon she guessed that was where the boat had blown up. she waved her arms madly knowing it would be useless unless someone was looking right at the beach and the chances of that was slim. She needed a signal something distinct.

Diving back into the bush she found some dry sticks she could use to make a fire. Roy emerged on the beach thankfully walking the other way. Kate waited a few minutes before using the knife to make a point then trying to rub the sticks together like they had been taught in training. It worked smoke slowly spiralling out then a flicker of a flame. Using dry grass she grew the fire going onto the beach she set it us small twigs, dry grass with a log to protect it from the wind. Then she ran into the bush aware if the Hamersley could see it so could Roy.

Footsteps echoed in the jungle behind her. Kate stayed hidden to sore to do anything else. Then from behind she was grabbed. The gun resting on her back

"I found you I win that means I can pick the next game" Roy gloated. "Walk"

He stabbed the gun into her back they walked the short distance to the beach. The Hamersley looked even further away but the fire was going strong. Roy shoved her to the floor. Kate fell groaning as she landed awkwardly on her left side. In his other had Roy showed her the poker placing it in the middle of the fire. Kate tried to crawl away, a hand on her ankle dragged her back to her hell.

After a minute Roy brought the poker out again it's end was glowing red. Viciously he brought it down aiming for her stomach actually hitting Kate's arm as she protectively threw it across herself. She screamed as the white pain fired down her arm. Roy laughed placing the poker in the fire again. This time he stood on her good arm her left lying dead and useless. He drove the poker into her shoulder she screamed desperately trying to wiggle away. Then it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Roy looking at the Horizon the Hamersley was getting bigger.

"You stupid cow" Roy screamed hitting her with the poker. Suddenly he stopped an evil grin coming over his face. He grabbed her arm dragging her across the beach to where he had moored the boat. Then using the rope inside tied her hands and ankles. He motored out into the bay a short distance.

Kate could see the Hamersley and the 2 RHIBs a short way ahead motoring towards her.

Suddenly Roy stopped the boat, he reached for the anchor. Kate understood his plan, he was going to drown her!

She kicked with both feet it landing in his stomach he doubled over roaring with anchor he slapped her sending her head spinning. Using her distraction Roy attached the anchor to the rope binding her feet. The RHIBs were really close now. But Kate knew they'd be to late as Roy threw over the anchor, Kate desperately gripped the boat trying to stay afloat but the weight of the anchor and weakness in her arms meant she was fighting a loosing battle. Roy gently placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep tight princess" he said lightly peeling off her fingers.

Kate went in sinking fast watching as the light of the surface faded. She fought to try swim to the surface but with both hands tied it was pointless. She knew this was it she was going to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back on the Hamersley the RHIBs had unloaded RO and Marie being rushed to sick bay, both fairly stable. Mike and Nav and Buffer had followed them down.

"What happened?" Mike questioned

"It was a trap Sir he was waiting for X. This is her mother" Buffer spar that word out it was clear she hadn't been a good mother to Kate

"Kate's mother is dead" Mike commented surprised

"I can assure you I am not yet" Marie argued

"He shot RO said he owed him that"

"The bugs I knew I should have said something" Ro moaned as Chefo tried to patch up his wound

"What bugs?" Mike asked confused

"XO had me search the ship for them this OW morning, they were all over. I said we should report it but she wouldn't let me"

"So Roy kills her mother, bugs the boat, sets a trap for Kate why?" Mike questioned

"Revenge" Marie guessed

"Revenge what for?" Mike asked failing to keep the surprise from his voice

"Kate testified in a case against him put him away for 20years" Marie recalled

"What happened?" Mike inquired Marie shut her mouth "it could help us to save her"

"Roy beat us both for a long time, Kate's school found out so Roy decided to kill her hide the evidence."

"20 years ago" Swain muttered trying to do the maths

"She was 7 years old!" Mike worked out having the advantage of knowing Kate's age

"But she was a real brat always wanting attention" Marie recalled

"She was 7 years old" Mike repeated before deciding to move on "what happened next?"

"He ordered Ro and I out, said he'd shoot RO again if we didn't. Then Marie came our saying there was a bomb. Then Roy came out his gun pointed at X telling us we had 5 minutes. X indicates he was telling the truth and we evacuated" buffer recalled

"Ok we'll continue to track them. Buffer I want you to prepare a boarding party get them ready." Mike ordered returning to the bridge. They were following Roy's boat from a distance.

Suddenly it exploded. Water, fire and smoke erupted from the small boat.

"Get the RHiB in the water Buffer get your team there we have to search for survivors Swain g with him there could be serious iniuries " Mike ordered running on deck half the crew behind all armed with binoculars as they searched the wreckage. The smoke was making it really difficult to see clearly anything in the water.

Leaving his crew to search Mike had the hard job of informing NAVCOM

Commander Steve marshal answered the phone

"Sir we have a situation. My XO Kate McGregor has been kidnapped"

"Mike start from the beginning" Steve said worry creeping into his voice

Mike retold the whole story from Kate's mother dying to the bugs to the bomb exploding

"Dammit Kate" Steve muttered when the whole story was told.

"Sir?" Mike questioned

"Mike I'm about to tell you everything I know. Kate was abused by her stepfather Roy for 2 years before he tried to kill her by throwing her off the boat. Social services sent her back to her mother where the abuse continued. Until one day Marie beat her to within an inch of her life and left. Somehow Kate managed to go to school and get help she was then accepted into foster care. She was lucky enough to get 2 loving parents who although couldn't adopt her treated her like she was their own. Natalie and Simon. Recently Kate's foster mum died we thought it was a stroke." Steve finished

"How do you know all this Sir" Mike asked

"I was Captain on the ship who rescued Kate first time and my parents fostered her. I regard her as my little sister" Steve confessed "you need to find her Mike Roy will kill her"

"We will find her Sir" Mike promised wondering why Kate had never told him any of this.

"I'll try scramble as many resources to you as I can"

"Thank you Sir"

Mike re-joined his crew in the bridge. Using the binoculars off Charge he searched the wreckage.

"Sir we found something" Buffer radioed

"It's her jacket" he continued disappointed.

"Keep looking Buffer she is out there" mike replied wishing there was more he could do but both RHIBs were looking and all spare crew.

"Sir I see smoke" Nav yelled pointing at land on the horizon

Mike and most the crew directed there vision to the beach

"2 figures Sir" Nav reported we are too far away to get visual confirmation

"It's them get us there Nav" Mike radioed the RHIBs ordering Them to the beach knowing they were faster. They raced to the beach

"It's them Sir" Nav reported getting a clearer view "He is dragging X to a motor boat she looks in bad shape" She reported bad shape being an understatement.

Mike used his binoculars to look, not happy with what he saw. Her face was bruised and swollen, blood trickling down from several wounds. Her dark top shimmered red and was ripped as were her trousers and her bare feet were bloody and swollen.

"The motor boat has stopped" Nav reported watching as the RHIB got closer. "Oh God he has thrown the anchor over board, and Kate is attached"

"Buffer swain time is up" Mike reported as Kate went under the RHIBs arrived

Swain and ET dived under while buffer and spider cuffed Roy. Dragging him onto one of the RHIBs and ordering them back to the ship. Spider searched the motor boat finding the knife Kate has used to escape.

"Buff" he said holding up the knife. Buffer grabbed it diving in. Kate was limp ET and Swain struggling to untie her Buffer easily cut through the rope. Swain grabbed one side ET the other as they rushed to the surface. Spider pulled Kate in first Swain second

"She isn't breathing Spider chest compressions" Swain ordered pinching her nose and delivering 2 rescue breaths

Spider began pumping her chest as buffer and ET jumped abroad firing the motor and heading for the Hamersley. After 3 rounds Kate spluttered water leaking out her mouth as she began taking wet raspy breaths.

Swain put her in the recovery position taking her pulse

"She is back" he said relief in his voice.

As they arrived on the ship the crew was assembled ready to act. They lifted the stretcher in Buffer and Spider carrying to the ward room with Swain and Chefo close behind. The ward room was empty with RO and Marie having been moved out. Swain shut the door knowing the crew would be waiting outside. He administered the oxygen adding a few breaths as needed. Chefo took the observations relaying them to Swain. Nicky stood by helplessly

"Ok take over breaths Chefo I want gentle slow breaths. Nav I need dressings from over there" Swain ordered. "Apply pressure there care don't drive the wooden stake in any further and don't pull it out" he instructed siting an IV access point into Kate's arm. Quickly he started fluids letting them run on free flow. His headset bleeped indicating a doctor was on the line

"What you got sailor?" the voice asked

"Kate McGregor 32, assault and drowning successfully resuscitated on scene. Right airway is clear for now; breathing is laboured and raspy but improving on oxygen resp rate is 23 and sats 87 on 15l02 and partially ventilated via bag mask. Blood pressure is 92/56 pulse is 156. She is slowly coming round alerting to pain. She has several injuries most noticeably a wooden chair arm sticking out of her side, some burn marks and lots of bruising. I have put IV fluids through. Temp is 35.5 at the moment" Swain related.

"Sounds like you're doing all the right things you need to keep going with the oxygen and get her back to Cains ASAP" the doctor decided "And leave the spike in but start antibiotics if you can"

"Ok" Swain agreed. Opening the door as he predicted Mike was outside

"We need to get her back to Cains now" Swain said, "She is critical"

"We are 2 hours steaming away they're trying to order a helicopter evac" Mike reported

"It would be useful" Swain agreed deciding to go back to Kate.

Inside her observations were improving

"Ok we don't need to bag her anymore just put the oxygen on keep it handy though. Chefo check on RO and Marie for me"

"Swain she is coming round" Nikki reported,

"X, Kate can you hear me" Swain shouted

"No, No I'll be good I will I promise please mummy please" Kate begged beginning to thrash on the bed.

"Kate its ok she isn't here your safe" Swain reassured pinning her down. It didn't work

"SAILOR SNAP TOO" he shouted Kate went still on the bed so much so they both thought she had died. Reassured she was still breathing Swain continued

"Your safe now Kate can you open your eyes" he asked his voice a lot softer

"Hurts" Kate murmured

"I know I'm gonna help you with that" Swain promised "Nav pass the morphine" He administered it slowly. Kate settled down.

They kept a close eye on her all the way to port. She stirred a few times but generally remained asleep. On arrival an ambulance was standing by. Buffer and ET carried Kate out, RO and Marie behind. Swain handed over getting in the ambulance. It was his job to see things though. Mike escorted Roy into police custody with Spider. Though secretly Mike wished he was handing over a body bag.

Going back on ship he completed the post voyage paperwork as fast as he could which took extra-long as he had to do the stuff Kate normally did as well.

Finishing he rushed to the hospital to find his crew waiting there on one side even RO whose arm was in a sling with a dressing on it on the other side was Steve with some strangers.

"How is she?" Mike asked worriedly

"In surgery it's going to be a while" Steve replied. "I'm sorry I should do introductions. Simon Kate's father, Susan is Kate's sister; this is Mike Kate's CO and his crew, Nav, Buffer, RO, and Swain" Steve introduced pointing at the relevant person. Everyone said hello politely nodding as their name was introduced.

As they all sat down the doctor came in

"She is stable, the operation went well. The main problem was the deep laceration to her side with foreign body, we managed to remove all the particles but will need to follow up the surgery with antibiotics. Unsurprisingly the chest x-ray showed water on her lungs were going to give oxygen and more antibiotics and just wait for her body to absorb the water. She has a broken wrist which we had set and casted and lots of bruises all of which will heal in time as will the burns." The doctor reported "It will take approximately month before she is well enough to leave and she will need at least 3 months off work"

"We can arrange that" Steve promised.

"Good she will need a lot of support but it looks like she has that" the Doctor noted looking at the support network she had.

"Great we'll I'll be off then" Buffer decided, "Nav, RO would you like a ride home?" he offered they both accepted.

Mike stayed wanting to see Kate in his own eyes. He had only glimpses since she had left for the boarding. Steve excused himself needed to get back to work as did Susan as Emily needed collecting from school.

The doctor let Mike and Simon in they each took a side of her bed. She woke up smiling at both of them and sipping some water before slipping into a deep sleep.

"I would have killed him" Simon started suddenly breaking the silence. Mike looked up "Even with my Navy discipline he'd be dead"

"It was hard" he confessed "But once we become the judge, jury and executioner we become pirates. We become the things we hate" Mike replied passionately.

"Part of me knows your right" Simon admitted "but part of me doesn't care. Damn I feel so helpless." He confessed rubbing his hair. "Kate may not be mine genetically but I care for her just as much, even if she does find herself in more trouble."

"Trouble Kate?" Mike laughed, Simon turned serious

"I don't mean with the law I mean trouble with the heart. All she has wanted is to be loved" Simon remarked sadly "but even when she is loved she fears of losing it, fears they will change their minds and leave" Simon stroked her hand as Mike considered his words. "A few years back when Kate was in the academy we thought she had gotten over it, she became more confident, starting opening up. She was seeing a boy. Then one day she didn't come home. We searched all night for her all of us. Natalie found her half frozen, he'd dumped her, she waited all night for him to show. She shut down again after that. Only opened up to Natalie but even then it was less than before. That was the last time I felt like this waiting to see if she was ok, feeling hopeless" Simon sat quietly reflecting on what he had said. Mike needed air, rudely he barged out of the room making a run down stairs.

She had waited for him! He had been so convinced she wouldn't so sure. Even worse than leaving her waiting in the process he had destroyed her heart. Mike kicked the wall angry with himself and the Navy rules as he wondered how Kate could even work with him. No wonder she was so frosty to begin with and so hostile to Ursula. He made a decision right then and there to make it up to her. No matter what it took he would spend the rest of his life apologising.

Taking a deep breath he return to the hospital room.

Chapter 15

Kate woke up with a start. Again the nightmare of that day repeated itself. She reminded herself she was safe. She sat up glad to be home with her own belongings. 3 weeks in hospital had just about sent her insane. Now she was home it was better she had her own space even if Susan had moved in full time to help her. Her arm was still in plaster, itchy and heavy the cast allowed her to use her arm which was good because her feet were still swollen and bruised from the abuse they had taken. Twice a week a nurse came to the home to change them. Her side had healed well, the stitches had even come out and although there was an ugly scar and slight pain if she twisted funny she had been lucky not to incur any long term side effects. Her lungs were also in good shape she did breathing exercises every hour when awake and still used nebs to help strengthen them.

During her time in hospital she had a lot of time to think about the relationships in her life. Marie was gone dead to her she wasn't lying when she said she could never forgive her the fact that not once did she stop by just confirmed it.

Mike was a different case he visited every day they weren't at sea. Outside of work and the chain of command the friendship grew back into the small blossom it had once been. Although nothing was set and Kate was still being cautious it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

3 months after she had been carried off Kate was back smelling the sea air on the deck of the Hamersley. She smiled wistfully

She was home….


End file.
